La Verdad del Kyuubi, un pasado olvidado
by Marvel Kira
Summary: Alguien sabe, como Kyuubi llego a ser quien es, cual es la verdad oculta tras la imagen de demonio despiadado y sangriento...aqui esta mi version...de la vida del zorro demonio


**Vida de Demonio **

**Los distaros se escuchan por todo el bosque, seguidos de ladridos, voces que gritaban y sonidos metálicos que asustaban a todos los animales que vivían en aquel lugar que hasta hace pocas horas era pacifico; mientras un pequeño animal corre desesperado para escapar de esos demonios que caminaban en dos patas y que usaban extrañas armas.**

**Corrió como el viento entre los matorrales, mientras sentía como las fieles mascotas de esos demonios lo seguían a poca distancia, el miedo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada parte de su piel, la adrenalina invadía su sangre y la sola idea de sobrevivir sonaban una y otra vez en su mente. **

**Pero un golpe lo uso caer, mientras un profundo dolor le recorría el cuello mientras lo agitaban con violencia, manchando su pelaje rojizo por su propia sangre, el dolor era insoportables, un perro de casa lo había alcanzado, tumbado y atrapándolo por el cuello jugando con el como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.**

**EL dolor era tan grande, que sus sentidos ya fallan, no sabia que escuchaba, ni que sentía, solo sentía una cosa, como perdía a cada instante su vida, mientras la sangre recorría su pequeño cuerpo, voces en el ambiente lo hicieron estremecer, provocando que el agarre fuera mas fuerte, aumentando el dolor **

**-Mira que atrapaste esta vez- la vos de un hombre maduro suena en el lugar- un pequeño zorro**

**-Que aremos con el no creo que nos den mucho dinero por el- dice otra vos mas juvenil **

**-No se, que tal si hacemos una cartera a tu madre- dice la vos del adulto mientras disminuya, seguramente porque volteo a ver a el dueño de esa vos juvenil **

**-no esta mal a ella le gustan esas cosas- admite el chico mirando de reojo al pequeño zorro, este abre los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos luceros verdes esmeraldas, que maravillaron al muchacho- mira padre…este zorro tiene ojos verdes ¿Qué raro no?- algo jala de la piel suelta de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, hay pudo apreciar a su captor, un hombre de ya avanzada edad, de cara seria e intimidante **

**-Es verdad- dice este mirando esos ojos- um capas por eso nos den buen dinero ya que no es un zorro ordinario **

**-Si y así le podremos comprar a mama algo mas interesante que un bolso con el dinero- aventura el joven**

**-Entonces decidido- y sin más rodeo sin nada de delicadeza lo lanza dentro de una precaria jaula, donde el pequeño zorro yacía inmóvil, resignado al destino que le esperaba**

**En todo el camino no cerró los ojos para nada, no quería mostrarse rendido ante esos monstruos llamados humanos de los cuales siempre estuvo advertido, a pesar de estar mas muerto que vivo no mostró debilidad, ni cansancio ni dolor, solo la desconfianza que se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos verdes.**

**Después de casi dos horas no aguanto mas cayendo dormido dentro de la jaula, pero la cosa no duro mucho, media hora después de dormirse, un brusco movimiento lo despertó poniéndolo alerta, pero lo que vio lo desconcertó por completo, estaba entre cuatro paredes, sobre lo que precia una mesa, miro a todos lados para ver extrañas formas en las paredes, por donde entraba la luz del exterior, pero el ruido de pasos lo volvió a la realidad, una puerta se habré dejando pasar a una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de andar rondando los cuarenta años de edad, de cabello largo castaño, de ojos verdes como los suyos, esta se acerca agachándose delante de la jaula, para ver mejor a su pequeño invitado que retrocedió asta el fondo de la jaula para mantener la mayor distancia posible **

**-Es hermoso- dice de manera amorosa la mujer, maravillada con los ojos del pequeño animal**

**-Si que lo es- dice el chico que antes había escuchado, este era alto, tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes- me gustaría que dármelo pero no creo que papa quiera ya que no le gustan los zorros**

**-Lo se- dice esta mirando al animal para luego levantarse y acercarse a su hijo- cúrale las heridas, veré si logro convencerlo- sonríe- no estaría mal tenerlo de mascota- dicho estas palabras sale e la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella**

**El joven se acerca decidido a la jaula abriendo la puerta, se aleja un poco para que el zorrito saliera solo, este no estaba decidido ni confiado, pero con total cuidado sale de la jaula atento a cada ruido como movimiento del lugar, mientras era observado por el joven que lo acompañaba, no puedo estar mucho tiempo parado, sus patas las tenia débiles, así que cae pesadamente en la mesa.**

**Al ver esto el chico se le acerca rápidamente, agarra una caja sacando algunas cosas para curarlo, pero a penas intenta tocarlo, el zorrito intenta morderlo para defenderse, el joven lo mira cuidadosamente, se veía completamente débil el animal, a pesar de eso mostraba un espíritu de lucha envidiable, seria por esa razón que aun estaba en este mundo y no en el otro **

**-Tranquilo…-le dice alzando las manos como para que viera que no tenia malas intenciones- solo deseo curarte esas heridas que tienes- en el brillo de los ojos del zorrito se podía ver desconfianza, pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear, así que sin muchas opciones de deja curar, soltando gruñidos de molestias con algunos ardores al sentir el alcohol en las heridas- listo ya esta- dice unos minutos después sonriendo satisfecho de los resultados **

**Toma con cuidado al zorrito dejándolo sobre un almohadón suave de color azul marino, que hacia resaltar el rojo de su pelaje, sonrió mirándolo detenidamente, percatándose que en ningún momento, el pequeño zorro le había quitado los ojos de enzima, vigilando y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos; pero ambos pierden el interés del otro cuando la puerta se habré dejando pasar a la mujer de antes **

**-¿Y que dijo?- pregunto impaciente el joven, la mujer suspiro **

**-Al principio se negó, pero le insistí y termino aceptando la idea- dijo a lo ultimo sonriendo**

**-Eres la mejor madre- el joven se levanta saltando sobre su madre para abrazarla mientras esta devolvía el abrazo afectivo- pero dijo que al menor lió que hacia lo convertía en dinero o una cartera de piel- el joven suspira negando con la cabeza**

**-Nunca cambiara- sonríe a su madre, dándose vuelta para mirar al pequeño zorro que no había dejado de ver aquella escena con curiosidad **

**-¿Y?- dice de pronto la mujer captando la atención del chico que la miraba confuso-¿Ya tienes un nombre para el?**

**-A pues…- se pone a pensar- aun no pensé en eso pero…la verdad no se me ocurre nada**

**-Porque no le pones Hade…-dice la madre mirando al animal- ya que sus ojos son muy parecidos a unas gemas con ese nombre **

**-El nombre no esta mal- admite el chico- el problema es que ese nombre tira para hembra y el macho aunque…-se pone unos minutos a pensar- podría ponerle Hades por ese dios de el infra mundo **

**-No esta mal la idea- admite la mujer sonriendo**

**-Entonces decidido- se acerca al zorro levantándolo con total delicadeza- desde ahora te llamaras Hades **

**Ese día fue el inicio de una vida hermosa para el joven zorro, ya que tenia lujos que en vida salvaje era imposible tener, había un cojín solo para el, nunca le faltaba ni comida ni agua, tenia un calido hogar, donde tenia dos personas que lo querían, donde recibía el cariño que solo una familia era capar de dar, algo que por dentro el pequeño agradeció eternamente. **

**El tiempo pasaba, en poco mese el cabecilla de la casa, ósea el padre del joven había terminado encariñándose del pequeño zorro, hay tenia la vida perfecta, no le faltaba nada, obedecía las reglas impuestas para que no hubiera problemas, cosa que le era difícil, porque aunque ahora estaba un poco mas domestico, seguía siendo salvaje. **

**Con el tiempo Hades noto que el joven Cris cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con el, casi lo veía tan solo dos horas en el día, que eran cuando iban a dormir, ya que el dormía en el cuarto del chico, siempre lo notaba cansado, asta e apenas tocada la almohada, esto inquietaba a Hades que pensaba que Cris ya no le tenia el mismo aprecia que al principio, pero eso no duraría mucho mas**

**Hades estaba jugando en los limites de los terrenos de su familia, con unas ardillas del lugar, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, pero algo lo hizo poner alerta sentarse erguido, como poner sus sentidos alerta, las ardillas también presienten esto, subiendo apresuradamente al árbol, segundos de larga tensión, asta que al fin siente lo que lo alteraba, un ruido parecido a una explosión lo asusto haciendo que saltara de su lugar a tiempo, cuando una bala de escopeta se entierra donde una vez el estaba**

**-Demonios ese maldito zorro se escapo- dice el dueño de los terrenos vecinos, que al ver a Hades jugando con las ardillas decidió que era un peligro sacando su arma **

**Los disparos siguieron, siguieron por un buen rato, mientras Hades esquivaba cada unas de las balas con elegantes saltos que hacían gala de su destreza zorruna, cuando salta nuevamente para esquivar otro disparo, una de sus patas queda atrapada entre las rocas, intenta salir con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole imposible escapar**

**-Ahora te tengo- cargo una vez mas su arma, apuntando a Hades que al ver esto se altero aun mas, otra vez estaba aterrado intentando por todos los motivos del mundo a escapar, al fin el dichoso disparo, pero para su sorpresa no llego- ¡¡¡pero que demonios haces bestia!!!**

**-Lo mismo te pregunto- esa vos, gira rápidamente para ver al padre de Cris que apuntaba con otra escopeta a su agresor **

**-Liberarme de esa plaga acaso no la vez- apunta con el arma a Hades pero un segundo disparo lo detiene-¡¡¡QUE INTENTAS MATARME!!!**

**-Pues esa plaga como le dices tu es nuestra mascota familiar- el tipo se queda con la boca abierta, a demás esta en MIS terrenos y eso no te da derecho a dispararle- este aun seguía sorprendido **

**-Esa alimaña es su mascota—dice incrédulo el hombre**

**-Así es y la próxima que le dispares estando en mi territorio no seré tan bondadoso y te juro que te daré en medio de los sesos- el tipo traga saliva, sabia que su vecino era hombre de palabra, refunfuñando baja el arma alejándose de hay el padre de Cris suspira se acerca a Hades tomándolo con cuidado entre tus manos- mejor ten cuidado o terminaras siendo el trofeo de algunos de los locos de nuestros vecinos**

**Al volver a la casa, la señora de la casa llamada Susan le curo la pata lastimada, para luego dejarlo en su cojín con un plato de leche, carne y agua a su lado; después de unas horas la puerta se abren entrando a la casa un sonriente Cris, que radiaba una felicidad completamente contagiosa**

**-Ya llegue madre padre- dice tirando las cosas a un lado para dirigirse a su cuarto, al entrar y ver a Hades con la pata vendad palideció y la alegría se esfumo de su rostro-¿Qué le paso?¿acaso lo atacaron?- su padre entra apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras Cris iba y tomaba a Hades entre sus brazos**

**-Si el vecino por poco y hace un abrigo de piel con el- suspira**

**-Lo matare si le toca un pelo- dice furioso el joven**

**-Ya calma Cris- dice el padre entre cansado y aliviado—ahora…trajiste eso que me dijiste**

**-Así- deja a Hades nuevamente en su cojín yendo corriendo a su bolso sacando una pequeña caja, se acerca a Hades sonriendo y ante la atenta mirada de este la abre dejando ver un hermoso collar de cuero con adornos en dorados como plateados, lo toma y lo pasa por el cuello de Hades, sonriéndose satisfecho al ver lo bien que le quedaba- trabajar tanto tiempo sin descanso a veces da sus frutos- sonríe nuevamente rascándole tras las orejas- feliz día Hades, ya hace tres meces que eres de la familia**

**Ese fue sin duda el día mas feliz de Hades, haciéndoselo saber, saltando por todo el cuarto, provocando risas de su familia, quien diría que esos monstruos que alguna vez temió, ahora lo trataban como uno mas de ellos, pero a demás de ser el día mas feliz de su vida, seria probablemente el ultimo, desde que todos los vecinos se enteraron de la existencia de Hades, cada vez que desaparecía una gallina o huevos iban a reclamarles a ellos, diciéndoles que desde su llegada pasaban todas esas cosas, exigiéndoles a gritos que fuera sacrificado, pero el seños Tom, padre de Cris nunca accedía a tales peticiones, sabiendo que el no era el causante de dichas cosas, pero ese fue su gran error.**

**Una noche mientras todos dormían, unos hombres armados hasta los dientes entraron en el terreno dirigiéndose asta la casa, donde entraron sin muchos inconvenientes, la calma del hogar fue roto por un disparo, seguido de un grito de mujer, Cris como Hades despertaron al instante sobresaltados **

**-¡¡¡Madre!!!- grita Cris saliendo de su cama, pero al abrir la puerta un hombre le golpeo dejándolo adolorido en un costado, mientras los gritos de su madre resonaban en la casa**

**-¡¡¡ MONSTRUOS COMO SE ATREVEN A MATARLO A SANGRE FRIA MIENTRAS SORMIA COVARDES DES…- otro disparo y ahora el silencio se esparció por el hogar**

**-Eso les pasa por no cooperar- se acerca a Hades apuntando con su arma- ahora terminaremos nuestro encargo y nos desharemos de este zorro- Hades estaba parado, en pose de ataque, mostrando sus colmillos, mientras el pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba, al fin el deseado disparo que se dirige velozmente hacia Hades, ero este no llega, solo un quejido de dolor, hay estaba Cris, cubriéndolo, recibiendo el disparo que era para el-que entupido mocoso te hubieras quedado acostado**

**Vuelve a cargar el arma dispuesto a mata a Cris si era necesario, pero este era más rápido que el hombre, con movimientos rápidos lo desarmo, tumbándolo en el suelo de un golpe en el estomago, Cris lleva una mano a su herida resistiendo el dolor, se acerca a Hades tomándolo entre sus brazos, este estaba quieto, sabiendo que en esos brazos estaba protegido, Cris intenta salir por la puerta pero al sentir a otros tipos acercándose, cierra la puerta con rapidez trabándola con un asiento.**

**Se aleja de la puerta mirando como del otro lado la intentaban derribar, como también el tipo que había derrumbado empezaba a reaccionar, se acerco seguro dejándolo nuevamente en estado de inconciencia con dos fuertes golpes, ve con horror como la puerta cedía poco a poco, así que no le quedo otra, se acerco lo mas posible a la pared, empezó a correr y al llegar a la ventana salto destrozando la ventana para salir a el exterior.**

**Allí no espero nada, sabia que no tardarían en salir, así que fue rápidamente a la caballeriza, asusto a los caballos pertenecientes a su padres ahora muertos, subiéndose al suyo con Hades aun en manos, sin mas rodeo hizo que el caballo saliera a toda marcha de la caballeriza alejándose de la granja y perdiéndose en el bosque donde no lo encontrarían**

**-no te preocupes Hades…-decía Cris mientras dirigía al caballo que corría- no permitiré que te lastimen-Hade se acurruca entre sus piernas donde Cris lo había dejado, sintiéndose culpable por lo que esa trágica noche había pasado**

**En pocos horas el caballo ya iba a pasos normales, ya que estaban lejos del peligro, pero su baquero, estaba completamente tendido sobre el, con una mano en su herida y la otra haciéndole caricias confortantes a Hades tratando de que este no se percatara de que ya no le quedaba mucho de vida. En el camino que iba Cris vio como un hombre de apariencia bonachona se acercaba con una carreta, donde llevaba animales en jaulas muy lindas como cómodas, al ver esto se le acerco **

**-Disculpe señor…puedo preguntarle algo- dice Cris al señor que al ver que se dirigía a el se detiene extrañado**

**-Claro jovencito dígame- dice el hombre de avanzada edad**

**-¿Qué va ha hacer con esos animales?- dice señalando a los que llevaba atrás, el señor se extraña ante esa pregunta pero responde **

**-Los rescato de cazadores y trato de conseguirle un hogar seguro con familias de confianza- dice el señor orgulloso de si mismo, Cris al escuchar esto siente una oleada de alivio **

**-Podría pedirle algo- pregunta algo cansado y temeroso Cris**

**-He…claro- dice el señor intrigado, Cris levanta un poco una manta que cubría sus piernas, para mostrar a Hade durmiendo tranquilamente**

**-Podría cuidar de Hades y encontrarle un nuevo hogar- pide casi suplicando el chico, el señor habré los ojos al ver al zorro **

**-No se…-dice de pronto- la gente odia demasiado a los zorros será difícil**

**-Por favor...-empieza a rogar Cris al ver que ya estaba en sus últimos momentos- el es algo muy valioso para mi y yo ya estoy en mis ultimas horas- dice corriendo un poco sus prendas para dejar ver una herida horrible, el hombre lleva la mano a la boca, mira al chico y al zorro**

**-Esta bien- accede al fin- prometo cuidarlo y tratar de encontrarle un buen hogar joven**

**-Gracias- con cuidado despierta a Hades que lo mira intrigado- Hades…tenemos que separarnos…-le susurra mientras rascaba cariñosamente detrás de sus orejas, ate la atenta mirada triste del señor, al ver como los ojos del joven irradiaban amor y ternura al ver y hablarle al zorrito- mira…este señor te cuidara…por favor pórtate bien- el zorrito deja escapar n suave gemido de despedida ya que entendía a la perfección que estaba pasando, con cuidado lo toma dejándolo en manos del señor, que no hacia el intento de disimular sus lagrimas- por favor cuídelo**

**-No se preocupe, prometo cuidarlo bien- dice el señor, Cris agrádese alejándose aun sobre su caballo, minutos después mas adelante Cris caería muerto sobre su corcel, quien seguiría su camino con su dueño enzima**

**-Es mejor que nos vallamos- toma con cuidado al zorrito cubriéndolo con una manta mirándolo por primera ves a los ojos- que zorrito curioso eres…tienes ojos verdes- pero este no le escuchaba, ya que una parte de si le decía que su querido amigo Cris ya había pasado a mejor vida **

**El señor lo puso en una jaula con unos trapos para que fuera cómodo, volviendo a su camino habitual, desde el día que llego a su tienda poniendo a Hades en adopción, muchas personas se acercaban dispuestos a adoptarlos, pero el señor no se los daba, ya que el con solo mirar a una persona, podía saber si esta era conveniente o no a el animal que elegían.**

**Así paso casi un año, Hades ya estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida, que era estar en una jaula donde las personas lo miraban para después intentar comprarle, para ver después que salían maldiciendo a todos los dioses del olimpo, ya se había resignado a seguir viviendo, si no fuera por el señor que tan amablemente accedió a cuidarlo, capas en esos momentos el mismo se habría matado ya, pero en su vida aun había luz, luz que era esperanza pura.**

**Un lunes a la tarde, dos jóvenes de unos quince años entraron en la tienda entre risas y bromas; caminando entre las jaulas para ver a todos los animales del lugar, asta que al fin llegaron a el, deteniéndose en seco para mirarlo, este no se inmutaba, seguía igual de indiferente que con los demás**

**-Que dices si no llevamos a este zorrito- dice un chico de cabello negro como la noche completamente alborotado como rebelde a dejarse dominar, de ojos dorados, con los bordes negros como también su pupila, de tez blanca como la porcelana, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro brillante, una remera blanca fina abajo y enzima una campera del mismo color del pantalón**

**-Bien- dice el otro chico, este era de la misma altura que el otro, de cabello castaño lacio como dócil, de ojos azules cielo, su piel era clara pero no llegaba a la palidez del otro, traía puesto un pantalón de azul oscuro, enzima una remera negra con mangas cortas y enzima nada- pues ya estas decidido Kyo **

**-Si Jack no estará mal que nos llevemos a este zorrito- ambos se incorporan yendo a donde el dueño, al verlos acercarse deja de mirar unos papeles suyos para atender a sus clientes**

**-Si que desean muchachos-dice el señor mirando de reojo a ambos chicos analizándolos con la mirada **

**-Pues queremos….queremos llevarnos al zorro de allí- dice Kyo dándose vuelta para señalar al animal**

**-Umm no se ese animal es muy valioso- dice calmado, los chicos al ver esto se miran suspirando**

**-Por favor señor prometemos cuidarlo bien- suplica uno de ellos, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras eran notables **

**-Esta bien…esta bien pueden llevárselo- dice sonriendo el señor **

**-¿En serio?- pregunta Jack algo incrédulo**

**-Si- y sin mas que decir va a la jaula abriendo la puerta con una de las tantas llaves que llevaba- solo les digo que este zorrito ya tiene nombre y es Hades **

**-¿Hades?- repite Kyo- que extraño nombre para un zorro**

**-Si- admite el hambre tomándolo en manos para entregárselo a Kyo- pero es un excelente animal…realmente es único en su especie **

**-Si se nota- dice Jack mirando con una sonrisa los hermosos ojos de Hades- bueno señor aquí tiene- saca su monedero para pagar **

**-No…no…-dice el señor rápidamente- el esta para adoptar no para vender…a demás me sentiría mal si lo vendiera si realmente quieren pagarme…solo cuiden bien de Hades**

**-si- dicen ambos chicos al unísono, después de despedirse del dueño de la tienda salen con el zorro en manos**

**Ellos caminaban felices por las calles, recibiendo las miradas de todos, al ver que llevaban en manos a el animal que muchos intentaron conseguir sin éxito alguno, en menos de veinte minutos ya salían de la aldea encaminándose por los bosques que rodeaban el lugar, el camino fue agradable, Hades logro acostumbrarse a la idea que ahora tenia nuevos dueños.**

**Ya hacia dos semanas desde que habían abandonado esa pacifica aldea, tanto Kyo como su amigo Jack trataban a Hades de una manera muy especial, siempre lo estaban cuidando, como también aprovechaban cualquier momento de distracción del zorro para tomarlo por sorpresa e iniciar un juego en sus momentos de descanso.**

**Pronto salieron de la espesura del bosque para caminar por un hermoso prado lleno de flores, de toda clase como colores y aromas exquisitos; las cosas iban bien, parecía que al fin tendría paz desde tanto tiempo, ambos jóvenes caminaban sin parar, nada los detenía ni los ríos, ni desiertos, nada parecía poder frenar su avanzar, asta que quedaron frente un gran risco, para ver que donde terminaba este nacía una montaña**

**-Ya llegamos a casa- dice Kyo con vos de emoción, ambos avanzan con Hades en manos, este al ver que se acercaban peligrosamente a la pared se tapo los ojos esperando el golpe y que ambos jóvenes cayeran al suelo, pero no paso **

**Hades habré los ojos confundido, mirando hacia delante como los lados, para notar que atravesaban un túnel, mira hacia atrás para ver la entrada, se podía ver como una especie de reflejo que parecía una pared desde afuera, como una ilusión desde adentro, mira nuevamente para adelante, notando como una imponente luz indicaba el fin del camino, cuando esta lo envolvió segándolo, no puedo ver nada, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se le salio la mandíbula de lugar al ver lo que había delante de sus ojos.**

**Hay estaba, una gran metrópolis oculta, de enormes edificios blancos, grandes como perfectas arquitecturas, había un edificio mas grande e imponente que otro, parecían ir en escala, el mas grande que parecía una torre estaba en el centro, mientras a mida que se alejaban de este las casas iban disminuyendo de tamaño, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención de eso era que en el edificio centran, en su punta había una inmensa esfera de energía de miles de colores, que irradiaba un calor agradable, manteniendo iluminado el interior de la cueva, como también manteniendo viva a la gente de su interior.**

**Pero cuando miro a la gente que caminaba por las calles, un poco mas cree estar soñando, todas las personas tanto mujeres como varones tenían hermosas alas blancas como también negras, voltea rápidamente ver a Kyo y Jack desmayándose por poco; se podía ver que Kyo tenia unas hermosas alas negras plegadas a sus espaldas, mientras que Jack era poseedor de unas hermosas alas blancas**

**-Es increíble- dice Hades, ambos chicos le miran sonriendo**

**-Verdad que lo es-dice Kyo sonriéndole al zorrito que estaba entre sus manos aun- es la Utopía milenaria- Hades se les quedo viendo atónito**

**-Acaso ustedes me entienden- pregunta incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando**

**-Claro- dice Jack sonriéndole- nosotros somos seres especiales por así decirlo….muchos nos llaman "ángeles" tenemos habilidades especiales, con las que siempre ayudamos a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio, pero como la gente nos empezó a temer, no tuvimos otra opción que crear este lugar para estar a salvos de sus ataques**

**-A valla- dice Hades mirando a todos lados, ambos chicos se miraron comenzando a caminar entre la multitud, que a medida que ellos avanzaban se les inclinaban con sumisión- ¿Acaso ustedes so importantes?**

**-Pues…la verdad no- dice Kyo sonriendo con nerviosidad- nuestro pueblo adora a los zorros los consideramos criaturas sagradas**

**-A valla- dice Hades mirando interesado para todos lados**

**-Ahora tenemos que llevarte con el gran anciano para que te de tu bendición- dice Jack con calma, Hades asiente mirando a todos lados a medida que avanzaba**

**Caminaron un buen rato, asta que al fin llegan después de largo rato de caminar a aquella torre central que tanto le llamaba la atención, al llegar a la entrada se quedo sorprendido al ver las puertas abiertas, estas tenían un tamaño mas grandes que había visto en su vida, entraron a su interior caminando por un hermoso pasillo blanco, lleno de hermosos cuadro de ángeles, de paisajes y muchas esculturas de zorros como pinturas.**

**Al final del largo pasillo se veía otra gran puerta, donde ambos se detuvieron, las imponentes puerta se abrieron dejando ver una gran oficina, esta estaba llena de biblioteca, miles de libros de diferentes grosores, temas, también había un hermoso escritorio y atrás un sillón, que lentamente seda vuelta para dejar ver a un hombre de edad avanzada**

**-Gran patriarca hemos encontrado a este zorro que es especial ya que posee ojos verdes señor- dice Kyo entregando a Hades, el señor lo agarra examinándolo **

**-Interesante…nunca vi ni escuche de zorros de ojos que no fueran castaños o negros- dice mirando atentamente el patriarca**

**-Al señor que se lo compramos nos dijo que su nombre era Hades- agrega Jack**

**-Interesante- el señor deja al zorro en el suelo y le sonríe- no hay problema con que se quede joven Hades Bienvenido a la utopía **

**-Pues gracias- dice Hades algo incomodo**

**-Ahora por favor retírense que tengo cosas que hacer- pide amablemente el patriarca, los dos chicos asienten saliendo del lugar seguidos de un inquieto zorro **

**Al salir recorrieron las calles de la Utopía donde al Hades lo trataban como si fuera la gran celebridad del lugar, la gente se le acercaba a saludarle, le regalaban cosas o les invitaba a sus casas para tomar algún refrigerio, estuvieron todo el día así recorriendo las calles para que Hades las conozca, como también para que tomara confianza, algo que ya había funcionado, en pocas horas el ya estaba peguntando e investigando por su cuenta, seguido siempre por Kyo y Jack que eran sus guardianes desde el momento que llegaron a la cuidad.**

**Después de todo un día de pasear, ambos chicos empezaron a guiar nuevamente el camino, hasta detenerse en una pequeña casa, Jack se adelanta sacando las llaves de la casa para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo las luces se prenden por si solas dejando ver el interior del hogar dejando maravillado a Hades, no estaba mal todo estaba ordenado como limpio, era un recibidor de tamaño mediano, en una esquina había algunos sillones enfrentados, en medio una pesita bastante baja con una escultura encima, también había unas pequeña biblioteca**

**-Vamos Hades- le apremia Kyo entrando a el hogar sacándose los calzados para ponerse unas pantuflas, mientras lo hacia Jack entra rápidamente alejándose de ambos- he… ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Voy a darme una ducha rápida- dice perdiéndose enseguida por un pasillo que había pegado a la pared del lado izquierdo**

**-Su casa es bastante linda- dice Hades con timidez, aun no se acostumbraba a que esos humanos, bueno casi humanos le entendieran- acaso ustedes viven solos**

**-Si desde que cumples la mayoría de edad te dan una casa y tienes que ir a vivir solo- le explica Kyo mientras caminaba en medio del recibidor para abrir una puerta que estaba a la derecha, para dejar ver una mesa de roble fino, con varias sillas, un mueble lleno de adornos, mientras pasaba de largo por el comedor para abrir una puerta corrediza y entrar a la cocina- por eso cuando Jack cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue de casa y me llevo con el **

**-¿Y eso?-pregunta de pronto Hades- ¿porque te trajo con el?**

**-Digamos que mis padres siempre prefirieron a Jack por se el primer hijo a demás de un súper dotado, admito que a veces pienso que el toca la perfección, a mi nunca me tuvieron cariño, la verdad fui un accidente, pero Jack al enterarse de mi existencia convencía a mis padres de que me tuvieran y solo tenia dos años; desde que tengo memoria el siempre me a cuidado y protegido de mi padre- dice Kyo con tristeza, mientras habría una alacena saca unos platitos dejando uno en el suelo, el otro lo llena de agua dejándolo al lado del otro- si me hubiera quedado con ellos en estos momentos capas me hubieran matado o aun peor echado de la aldea- Hades mira de lado con los ojos cerrados**

**-El humano realmente es un error de la naturaleza- susurra, pero Kyo lo escucha se agacha rascándole detrás de las orejas, este lo mira directamente para ver que Kyo le sonreía **

**-No todos son malos, también hay humanos buenos Hades- dice dulcemente Kyo, para luego levantarse, tomar un baso con agua para disfrutar de algo fresco**

**-Puede ser- admite- pero yo he conocido mas gente mala que buena- dice Hades con un tono triste**

**-Hey acaso nosotros somos gente mala- dice poniendo cara de herido por esas palabras**

**-No…no- dice rápidamente Hades para arreglar su error- ustedes y los de aquí son personas muy buenas y amables pero los de afuera son malos, agresivos y salvajes- Kyo se ríe provocando una sonrisa de este **

**-Puede que tengas un poquito de razón, pero esa no es una buena razón para odiarlos- dice Kyo mientras dejaba el baso a un lado limpio como seco, ya que mientras platicaba con Hades se dedicaba a limpiar el objeto usado **

**Hades asiente recostándose a un lado de la cocina, sobre una alfombrita, mientras veía como Kyo preparaba lo que seria la comida de ambos hermanos, después de unos minutos mas Jack aparece completamente limpio, despidiendo un rico aroma a ceroso, que es lo que le advierte a Hades de la presencia del que faltaba, al mirarle, ve que estaba cambiado y con unas ropas mas cómodas, tenia un pantalón fino blanco de ceda y una remera igual sin mangas**

**-Valla, estas haciendo la comida creo que va a llover sapos- se burla Jack provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza de Kyo que hizo el que no le escucho**

**-Acaso nunca cocina el- pregunta Hades interesado **

**-Generalmente lo hago yo, el solo cocina cuando no estoy yo- dice Jack mientras ponía la mesa de la cocina, Hades mira a Kyo para ver que el pobre estaba rojo, pero no sabía si era de ira o de vergüenza**

**-Aquí tienes hermano- dice Kyo dejando un plato de forma brusca delante de el, casi ensuciando de salsa la remera del chico**

**-Hey ten cuidado- dice Jack, suspira mirando de lado a Kyo como este le llena el plato de comida a Hades- siempre con tan poco aguante **

**-Mejor comamos en paz por hoy- dice Kyo mientras se sentaba a comer, toda la comida paso en silencio total, después de comer se quedaron hablando un poco mientras ambos cooperaban para limpiar las cosas sucias**

**-Puedo hacer una pregunta- se anima a decir Hade, ambos chicos lo miran deteniéndose unos momentos **

**-Claro- dice Jack sonriéndole**

**-Pues… ¿Qué era esa cosa que estaba sobre el edificio donde fuimos hoy?- ambos chicos se miran indagando entre ellos si decirle, pero la mirada curiosa del kitsune los convence **

**-El patriarca dice que es el corazón del todo- dice Kyo- es el corazón del universo, el creador de los planetas, el de los elemento, como de la vida- dice mientras prosigue limpiando**

**-Nadie sabe mucho de el, solo el gran patriarca que es el fundador de este gran lugar-agrega Jack secando algunas cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Hades- si no fuera por eso nosotros no podríamos vivir aquí adentro, el nos da luz como calor, crea el agua como también fertiliza la tierra para nosotros, en verdad sin el no estaríamos vivos seguramente**

**-A ya gracias- dice Hades sonriéndoles, en pocos minutos terminaron y un reloj de pared marco las diez de la noche, ambos hermanos se despidieron yendo cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Hades solo se deja caer sobre el sofá donde dormirá.**

**Desde ese día todo fue perfecto, todos lo mimaban, les regalaban cosas, como también le detenían para hablar con el de cómo estaba el mundo exterior, el les contaba sin inconvenientes era algo que le gustaba, hablar con esas personas que le hacían sentir seguro, Jack y Kyo siempre estaban haciendo cosas pero también siempre le sorprendían con algo que le sacaba las mejores sonrisas de su vida, también haciendo que olvidase las cosas malas que le habían sucedido asta el momento que los conoció, aunque había cosas que nunca olvidaría y una de esas cosas era su amigo Cris.**

**ºXºxºXººXºxºXººXºxºXººXºxºXº**

**Un grupo de hombres iban caminando sin rumbo por un camino rural, cargando en sus carretas cosas que habían tomado de la casa en la que se habían infiltrado con la orden de acabar con el zorro, pero todo se salio de control, terminando por matar a casi toda la familia, en el camino encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del joven Cris, al que reconocieron sin problemas, pero lo que les interesaba era saber donde estaba el zorro, así acababan con el llevándole la piel el hombre que les contrato en prueba de que habían cumplido.**

**Después de casi medio año de encontrarlo dieron con el, estaba acostado en una jaula, pensaron que seria fácil pero al querer comprarlo en dueño se negó profundamente, estuvieron a punto de agarrar al señor para obligarlo cuando la puerta del negocio se abrió dándole paso a varios clientes, sin muchas opciones salieron del local, dispuestos a volver y llevarse a ese maldito zorro.**

**Una noche volvieron, cuando el señor estaba por cerrar su tienda, pero lo tomaron por sorpresa entrando al negocio cerrando la puerta tras ellos, estos exigieron al zorro, pero el señor solo repetía lo mismo completamente aterrado "Ya lo he dado", esto dejo a todos tiesos, pero ese viejo ya no les servia, de un golpe lo dejaron inconcientes, salieron pero antes, tiraron un cigarrillo en el interior del local, que se prendió fuego con el dueño y los animales adentro. **

**Estuvieron rastrando la zona por varios días asta que al fin dieron con lo que querían, en medio del desierto, vieron andando a dos jóvenes, que cargaban en brazos a el zorro que ellos buscaban, son siguieron con sigilo asta que entraron a un espeso bosque, seguidos de ellos que no les perdieron ni un momento de vista, asta que de pronto, desaparecen delante de sus ojos al estar delante de la pared, ellos se acercan mirando esa pared irregular, preguntándose que había pasado, asta que uno de ellos pierde el equilibro cayéndose para delante, dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver como su cuerpo atravesaba la pared como si esta no existiera.**

**Todos entraron caminando por ese largo túnel, asta que llegan a su final, quedadote con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, se quedan unos instantes mirándolos, asta que deciden marcharse, para volver con mas refuerzos y llevarse el gran botín que seguro habría en ese misterioso aunque increíble lugar **

**ºXºxºXººXºxºXººXºxºXººXºxºXº**

**Un ruido atronador hace que todos en la cuidad escondida despertasen, ambos hermanos se levantan enseguida cuando la bocina de invasión empezó a tocar, mientras Hades que no entendía nada solo estaba acurrucado a un lado del sofá temblando, mientras veía como Jack y Kyo se arreglaban para la pelea: Kyo que vio el estado de Hades se acerca tranquilizándolo un poco con unas suaves carisias**

**-Tranquilo esto no durara mucho…solo espera aquí- Hades asiente, ambos hermanos sonríen ante esto, saliendo de la casa a toda prisa dejando a Hades solo en medio de tanto caos **

**Los ruidos eran insoportables, los gritos desgarradores, las explosiones infartan tes, mirando de reojo por la ventana que estaba a poca distancia de el, que estaba escondido entre todos los almohadones que habían en el sillón, sobresaltándose cuando ve que la puerta cae de un fuerte golpe, del susto retrocede escondiéndose aun mas en su lugar de refugio, reconociendo de inmediato a uno de los hambre que entro, era nada mas ni nada menos que el que disparo de muerte a Cris, el miedo se incremento, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar. **

**-Registren la casa que no quede lugar sin revisar- grita el jefe**

**-¡¡¡¡SI!!!!- son sus únicas palabras antes de salir disparado al interior de la casa, revolviendo completamente todo, tomando las cosas de valor mientras lo buscaban**

**Hades miraba todo atentamente, ya no temblaba, estaba completamente paralizado, apenas respiraba temiendo que esto lo descubriera, sin perder de vista al causante de todo sus pesadillas y miedos; en un momento el tipo se distrae Hades aprovecha esto para salir de la casa pero con la mala suerte de que lo ven **

**-¡¡¡¡ VENGAN AQUÍ IDIOTAS A ESCAPADO!!!!- todos salen rápidamente siguiendo a su jefe**

**A medida que avanzaba por las calles solo veía cadáveres, como también plumas, hermosas plumas esparcidas por el suelo, cubiertas de sangre, a medida que avanzada los cadáveres aumentaban, sintiendo que cada uno de ellos, estarían vivos si el no hubiera llegado a sus vidas tranquilas como perfectas, pero tropieza con algo que lo hace girar en el suelo asta detenerse, se levanta dispuesto a volver a comer asta que reconoce con quien choco, hay estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Jack y Kyo**

**Sus cuerpos estaba destrozados, sus alas quebradas, las plumas esparcidas cubiertas por sus propias sangre, su cabello bañado en el mismo liquido rojo, que salía de su boca, como heridas y sus ropas destrozadas; se acerca a ellos moviéndolos con el hocico, cada vez mas bruscamente, mientras ve como sus perseguidores se acercaban, ya estaba alterado, mordiendo desesperadamente a Kyo quien no reacciona, lo vuelve a empujar, le golpea, le hace de todo pero nada, le hace lo mismo a Jack, recibiendo la misma respuesta.**

**Se queda quieto en medio de ambos cuerpos, incapaz de alejarse de ellos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por los causante de sus desgracias y de las de sus seres queridos **

**-Al fin te atrapamos maldito zorro- dice el líder dando un paso al frente mientras algunos cerraban el hueco que este dejo- ahora vendrás con nosotros- saca su arma apuntando a el animal, pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar este deja escapar un grito ahogado de furia, cólera como rencor que no tenia limites**

**En segundos todo se vuelve rojizo, la luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar se cambia a roja, todos miran al causante de esto, la esfera que estaba sobre la torre central brillada del mismo color de la sangre, mientras despedía esa luz rojiza, en segundos se convirtió en un estrella que se lanza contra Hades entrando en su interior, Hades deja escapar un gemido mientras su cuerpo empieza a sufrir drásticos cambios, su cuerpo cada segundo se hace mas grande, sus patas tiene mayor movimiento como flexibles, sus ojeras se alargan mas, mientras que en el borde de esta el pelaje se vuelve negro siguiendo el camino para unirse al el pelaje negro que había alrededor de sus ojos, mientras que su cola se alargaba asta tener un tamaño increíble y se dividía asta ser en total nueve colas.**

**En pocos minutos el cambio había acabado, el kyubi al fin había nacido, los que invadieron el lugar corrían desesperados intentando escapar a toda costa pero era imposible, con el golpe de una de sus colas la salida queda bloqueada por grandes rocas que se separaron de la paredes bloqueando el paso, quedando todos adentro, dejo escapar toda su cólera, su frustración, todo esos sentimientos acumulados, atacando y deshaciéndose de todos sus enemigos, en menos de unos minutos, nadie había sobrevivido, ese maravilloso lugar, estaba destruido como desierto.**

**Se acerca con pasos cuidadosos asta donde están dos cuerpos que le interesan, se acuesta sobre ellos dejándolos en medio de sus patas delanteras, con sumo cuidado los mueve con el hocino sin éxito alguno, otra y otra ves sin resultados. Hasta que ve algo que le confunde, ve como el cuerpo de ambos chicos aun irradiaban un poco de una extraña energía, aunque ellos estaban muertos, sus cuerpo aun les quedaba un poco de poder, Hades mira a ambos cuerpo, cierra los ojos, mientras de su mismo empieza a salir el mismo, mezclándose como fundiéndose como los suyos, los ojos de Kyo se abren solos viendo como sus colores cambian a rojizos con tres extraños símbolos idénticos, mientras Jack sus ojos se abren también volviéndose rojos con las pupilas afiladas, cuando todo esto termina, ambos cuerpos cierran sus ojos nuevamente quedando inertes en ese lugar.**

**Hades se levanta saliendo de hay haciendo explotar la montaña con su poder, las estructuras desaparecen, cada rastro de aquella civilización se hace polvo, dejando solo un paisaje desértico, dejando atrás su vida pasada, convirtiéndose en el que todos conocerán como kyubi, entre las ruinas algunos sobrevivientes salieron mirando ese caos y destrucción. Pero entre ellos reconstruyeron la cuidad, pero algo era diferentes, ya que habían perdido sus hermosas alas como también parte de grandiosas habilidades, que con el correr de los años volverían a ese pueblo que nace de las cenizas, que seria llamada konoha la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Con el tiempo olvidaría su pasado, a sus seres apreciados, solo por la culpa de esos sentimientos que el humano metió en su ser, pero volvería al lugar del inicio, para destruir la aldea que nació de las ruinas de la antigua, donde nacerán nuevamente las personas del pasado, seria sellado por el Yondaime, la reencarnación de Cris, dentro del aquel infante Naruto, reencarnación de Kyo quien tendría de amigo/rival a Sasuke la reencarnación de Jack, sin saberlo ni recordarlo, volvió con aquellos que dieron calidez a su vida empezando nuevas aventuras juntos. **

**FIN**

**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado mi historia sobre nuestro siempre endemoniado zorro Kyuubi**

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas, pero no bombas o escarches a mi casa xD**

**Nos vemos!!!!**


End file.
